


b.sideu

by Monsta



Category: COUNTERFEIT (Band)
Genre: Fetish, Foot Fetish, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: Sam发现自己先醒了。他决定装睡。他没有预料到Jamie会在他“睡着”时做什么。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一对已经搞上也谈上了恋爱的Bowers.  
> 年龄操作 Jamie 19 Sam 17  
> 标题无意义。

在这样一个清晨醒来的感觉就像从一大堆鸭绒被中找到出口。干燥。温暖。昏沉。迷茫。

Sam慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，看到白色的日光从窗子大剌剌地洒在地上。窗外有薄云和蓝色的天，还有一些鸟鸣和孩子的笑声。这大概是一个适合踏青攀岩放风筝的好天气。

——而谁会傻到为了它而放弃柔软温暖的被窝呢？除了那些可怜的小学生啊。想到这，Sam快乐地把脸埋进白色的被子里。新的。薰衣草香。世界上最棒的地方。

所以，没有煎蛋香味。

Sam这才注意到Jamie的手臂仍搭在他的腰上。他的后背依然贴着Jamie的胸膛。——Jamie还没有起床。Jamie还没有醒。Sam比Jamie醒得早。

Sam吃惊到眨了几下眼。十七年来的第一次。绝对是。不可思议。值得纪念。 但他绝不会自愿起床的，去当榨橙汁、煎单面鸡蛋的那个。他要继续躺着。

他没等多长时间。当他在心里哼着《Paris》①的第三遍的间奏时，Jamie的手抽动了一下，然后慢慢地抽回去，松开了他。

Jamie打了一个小小的哈欠，然后坐起来。失去了一个热源，Sam瞬间冷得打了个哆嗦。Jamie轻轻地给他掖好被角。一阵衣料的悉悉索索后他离开床。大概Jamie的脚是赤裸着的，所以才能走得没有一点声响。可以肯定的是，他头发一定像一堆乱糟糟的枯草。哈哈。

Jamie冲澡时Sam孤零零地仰躺在床上，闭着眼睛盘算还有多久他才能起床。过了好一会儿，他才意识到房间里安静得不正常。水声停了，房间门却还没有开。Jamie正在干什么？正在床边偷窥他睡觉？准备给他一个早安吻？恶。Sam无聊地想，等待着。

额头。Jamie的指尖拂过他额头上散落着的、痒痒的头发，把它们梳到他耳后。他柔软的指腹贴在Sam的肌肤上，那么一小块。

Sam近乎为之颤抖。

他的手指离开了。

漫长的几秒后，Jamie柔软的嘴唇覆上他的右膝盖。 他亲吻过环绕着膝盖的麦穗②，还有Sam喜欢的那群海豚。他似乎追随着它们优美的曲线，缓慢向下游走。他亲吻过的肌肤像是被燎烧过般炙热。与其说是亲吻，倒不如说是亲昵的摩擦。若有似无的接触像是闪烁的电灯。它在唤醒、摧毁、重塑Sam的神经末梢。所有的感官、意识、思维以及他的生命正悬挂在这细小的肌肤相亲上。

在脚踝的断剑停留几秒后，Jamie停止了亲吻，切断那一小块连接。

Sam希望Jamie立刻离开这个房间。这样他才不需要忍受压抑身体的颤抖和尖叫的欲望的痛苦。

平静的、沉默的半个世纪那么长的时间后，Sam觉得自己活过来了那么一点。他的大脑兴奋并且昏沉。

这时，Jamie的手轻柔地托起他的右脚。 温暖缓慢的鼻息在那里晃荡。他亲吻Sam的脚背。

在这一刻，Sam愿意为他死去。

 

Fin.

 

Ps

Jamie拍拍他的脸：“醒了就起床。我不会把早餐端到床上的。”

“…你怎么知道的？”

“你脸红了，小子。”

 

Pss

“而且最后你抖得像个筛子。”

“……”

“要是早知道我还会用舌头呢。”

“那你倒是用啊。”

 

Psss 

Sam又拖了一个小时才起床。他说这不是他的错，都得怪他哥啊。

 

①Sam ins好像关注了the 1975的成员？

②完全看不清到底Sam文的什么，关于图案的具体描写都是我瞎编的。


End file.
